1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer enclosures having bezels, and particularly to a computer enclosure having means for detachably locking a front bezel to a frame of the computer enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6, a conventional computer enclosure 3 comprises a frame 120 and a bezel 110 mounted to the frame 120. The bezel 110 has a plurality of resilient arms 112, 114, and a plurality of positioning pins 116. The frame 120 comprises a front plate 132 having a plurality of openings 144 and bores 142 corresponding to the resilient arms 112 and the positioning pins 116, and a bottom plate 134 defining a plurality of openings 136 corresponding to the resilient arms 114.
In assembly of the computer enclosure 3, the resilient arms 114 are inserted into the openings 136. The bezel 110 is pushed toward the front plate 132, with the positioning pins 116 guiding the resilient arms 112 to enter the openings 144. The bezel 110 is thus engaged with the frame 120, with the resilient arms 112 hookingly engaging the front plate 132.
However, the above-described locking means of the computer enclosure 3 are unduly numerous and complex. Furthermore, in disassembly of the computer enclosure 3, the resilient arms 112 have to be unhooked by hand. This entails risk of injury to an operator""s hands.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a simple structure for securely mounting a bezel thereof to a front plate thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a bezel that can be safely attached thereto and removed therefrom.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a frame and a front bezel. The frame has a bottom plate, and a front plate extending perpendicularly from the bottom plate. A top flange is bent perpendicularly inwardly from the front plate. A pair of spaced tabs is bent perpendicularly inwardly from the top flange. A front portion of the bottom plate inwardly forms a pair of spaced protrusions. A plurality of guiding openings is defined in the front plate. The bezel includes a plurality of resilient arms extending through the guiding openings of the front plate. A hole is defined in each resilient arm, the hole engagingly receiving a respective one of the tabs or protrusions. The bezel is thereby securely mounted to the frame.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which: